Oh, vilain très vilain professeur de potion!
by LionD'argent
Summary: OS. Cours de potion... Harry... Severus... désolé, je suis nul pour les résumés et les titres


**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul la fic est à moi.

**RATING** : R

**PAIRING** : Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fanfiction contient des scènes inadaptés aux jeunes personnes, aux âmes sensibles et surtout aux homophobes car cette fiction contient des scènes yaoi ( relation amoureuse voir sexuelles entre hommes)

**Oh, vilain...très vilain professeur de potion!**

Pendant tout le cours de potion, Harry Potter ne put détacher ses yeux de son cher professeur, il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner ses envies ces temps-ci. Et Severus Snape était l'objet de ses fantasmes du moment.

Il fixa son professeur avec une intensité troublante, Severus se tourna vers lui et ses yeux froid rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude d' Harry. Ce contact visuel les électrocuta intérieurement l'un comme l'autre, mais la grande différence était que Severus savait rester impassible en toute circonstance. Un peu à contre cœur le professeur de potion détourna le regard.

Harry savait que son professeur n'était pas indifférent à lui et que c'était pour cette raison que ces derniers temps il n'enlevait plus des points à Griffondor pour des raisons farfelus. Severus Snape prit un flacon et commença à montrer les produit qu'il fallait y mettre et les dosages.

Harry remarqua alors un détail qui le troubla beaucoup : la manière dont Severus tenait son flacon était si sensuelle, si torride, si... érotique ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Harry commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise et sans que quiconque le remarque, un léger sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du professeur. Harry sentit alors une chaleur maintenant familière, au niveau de son bas-ventre et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, l'une de ses main glissa sur la bosse qui s'y était déjà formé. Il se mit alors à la caresser de plus en plus vigoureusement tout en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avala quelques gémissements puis le cours prit fin. _La séance de torture avec_, pensa Harry. Il rangea fébrilement ses affaires et quand il s'apprêta à partir, il fut interpellé.

" Mr Potter, vous resterez un instant afin de m'aider à ranger tout ça."

Harry se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas. Il posa ses affaires et commença à ranger en soupirant. Une fois tout le monde sortit du cachot, Severus ferma la porte à clé et Harry frissonna. Le professeur traversa furtivement la salle jusqu'au font, où se trouvait Harry et le mit dos au mur. Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus mais n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il y vit. Severus lui fit un sourire espiègle et susurra :

" Alors Potter, ou devrais-je dire Harry, on se caresse pendant mon cours ?"

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Harry.

" Peut être que vous n'êtes pas... comment dire...assez satisfait. Peut être êtes vous encore innocent."

Harry déglutit difficilement mais continua à regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux. Severus rapprocha son corps de celui de son élève et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les bosses de leur pantalon se touchèrent. Severus sourit heureux de l'effet qu'il faisait au Survivant. Il commença ensuite à se frotter contre lui tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers. Il remarqua alors une chose, Harry Potter était particulièrement sensible au bas du cou.

Les mains expertes de Severus enlevèrent leur robe de sorcier respectif alors qu'il continuait à couvrir son cou de baisers. L'une de ses mains s'en prit alors à la chemise de Harry tandis que lui, avait une main sur le torse de son professeur et l'autre dans ses cheveux, qui soit dit en passant, n'était pas gras. Les lèvres de Severus montèrent alors du cou, jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry, les embrassant doucement puis avec plus de fougue et de passion. Comme si ils avaient envie de se manger l'un, l'autre. Harry gémit dans la bouche de Severus au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, Severus Snape était obsédé par Harry Potter et attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, selon lui.

Severus retira ensuite la chemise de Harry pendant que celui-ci faisait de même avec la sienne et caressa les muscles d'abdominaux de son élève. Severus s'éloigna ensuite du garçon et le regarda. Il avait les lèvres rouges et gonflées et son teint était écarlate. Il commença ensuite à tracer un chemin de baisers humide sur le torse de Harry et descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il était maintenant à genoux devant la bosse que formait le pantalon de Harry. Il ouvrit la braguette et fit descendre le bas, que son élève retira rapidement.

Harry sentait que son boxer était trop serré, tellement serré qu'il pouvait à peine contenir son érection. Severus passa le bout des doigts sur la bosse par dessus le tissu fin. Il accentua ensuite la pression jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplie de lui enlever son vêtement restant. Severus s'exécuta avec plaisir et la virilité de Harry jaillit, pour la plus grande joie du professeur. Severus prit le sexe de Harry d'une main et commença à souffler dessus faisant frissonner Harry. Il y passa ensuite doucement la langue de haut en bas, Harry se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieur afin de retenir des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Il haletait et son esprit se faisait de plus en plus brumeux, ne laissant paraître dans ses yeux que le désir qu'il éprouvait. Severus prit le sexe de Harry profondément dans sa bouche en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry laissa échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement excité qui donna des frissons à son professeur. Le Gryffondor agrippa fermement de ses deux mains, les cheveux de Severus en y passant les doigts, pencha la tête en arrière et le bassin en avant, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans la bouche de Severus.

" Severus... stop... je vais...venir", haleta Harry.

Severus ne lâcha pas pour autant, il voulais qu' Harry vienne, il voulait le sentir se répandre dans sa bouche. Harry tremblait a présent, il se sentait tout chaud et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir plus longtemps, un dernier coup de langue de la part de Severus et Harry se déversa dans sa bouche et le vit s'empresser de tout avaler. Severus se releva en léchant ses lèvres, se qui fit frissonner Harry. Le survivant mit ses mains sur la taille de son professeur et fit glisser son pantalon à terre en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et sans le quitter du regard. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur la bosse que formait le sous vêtement de Severus et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de désir. Il caressa la bosse et son propriétaire frissonna d'anticipation. Harry retira impatiemment le vêtement et quand le sexe jaillit, il le prit fermement entre ses mains et commença à le caresser, faisant gémir violemment Severus qui ne chercha pas plus que ça à se retenir. Les doigts de Harry enlacèrent le pénis et le caressèrent de bas en haut. Faisant crier son amant de plus en plus fort. Severus appuya ses mains au mur auquel Harry était adossé et baissa la tête, le visage complètement rouge.

" Harry... " gémit Severus en attrapant les cheveux de jais de son partenaire dans une main.

" Ha...Harry...oui..."

Harry lâcha enfin le sexe de Severus et celui-ci se redressa plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Severus allongea son élève sur le sol et lui écarta les cuisses. Il enfouit trois doigts dans la bouche du Survivant qui se hâta de les lécher. Le professeur de potion enfonça alors doucement l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Harry qui laissa échapper un râle. Severus attendit qu'il s'habitue à cette sensation et y mit un second doigt. Il effectua des mouvements de ciseaux sous les gémissements de gêne de Harry. Il pénétra alors un troisième doigt et cette fois-ci, si Harry gémissait, ce n'était plus de gêne mais de douleur. Une fois Harry habitué à cette présence, Severus retira ses doigts des entrailles de Harry qui gémit de frustration et y glissa lentement son sexe. Le gémissement de Harry se perdit dans la bouche de Severus Snape. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent et entamèrent une folle sarabande. Severus entrait son pénis dans les entrailles de Harry, pas entièrement mais une bonne partie, le retira puis l'enfonça plus profondément, puis le retira et ainsi de-suite jusqu'à le pénétrer entièrement, profondément. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et cria. Ils transpiraient et se fatiguaient mais Severus accentua la pression et accéléra tandis qu'Harry entourait sa taille de ses jambes.

" Harry...Harry, je... vais venir...Harry, oui..."gémit Severus au bord de la jouissance.

Harry enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de son amant qui gémit de plus belle.

" Severus... "susurra Harry dans la bouche de son amant.

Severus prit le sexe de Harry dans sa main et commença à le masturber. Il avait venir et il voulait que Harry vienne en même temps que lui.

" Severus, ...je l'ai... déjà fait... une fois... haleta Harry de nouveau.

- Oui, mais... je veux que...tu le fasse... une fois...encore,... pour moi, Harry !"

Severus n'en pouvais plus, il était près d'exploser et il voulais qu'Harry explose aussi.  
Encore quelques coups de reins. Severus tint fermement la virilité de son amant en la caressant du bout du pouce et embrassa langoureusement Harry.  
Harry finit par jouir entre leur corps. Deux coups de reins plus tard et Severus répandit sa semence dans le corps de Harry. C'était chaud et doux. Harry reposa sa tête sur le sol.  
Seul leurs souffle saccadés résonnait encore dans la salle de classe. Severus attrapa les lèvres de Harry et les embrassa amoureusement.

" Je t'aime Severus.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
